Imprinted  A Skyrim FanFic
by DwarfTorja
Summary: A Young Dovahkiin, Lupina, joins the Companions unaware of her power. She is shy, but there's one member of the Companions she trusts as soon as she meets him. But one little fight turns everything upside-down. - Rated M for future. FarkasxDovahkiin
1. Chapter 1

Imprinted

Prologue

The first time the Nord walked upon the earth of Whiterun, she felt a strange zing in the air, as though something were to happen here. She would walk through the street throughout the day for weeks, completing tasks set by the Jarl. She was dragonborn - an ultra-rare type of person. Dragonborn was able to summon dragons, halt dragons and force them to land, travel at unbelievable speeds … almost anything you could imagine that was associated with a dragon. The Nord knew she was different, and all those around her knew she was different, but she didn't know of this special power she had, nor of the dragonborn. She found herself, one day, standing in front of an ancient, tavern-like structure. The building was completely made of wood. Out of curiosity, she crept forward, and set the door ajar. From then on, her life changed completely.

Formerly known from the Dark Brotherhood, The Nord, Lupina, stepped inside the ancient building. She was quickly greeted by an older man. He was taller than the Nord, and had a grey beard framing his face.

"Welcome." He said warmly to Lupina. "Welcome to Jorrvaskr." Lupina hesitated to speak, as she was never used to such a friendly person. A woman walked up to the two, and spoke as well.

"Are you afraid?" She murmured. "There's nothing to be afraid of. My name Is Aela." Lupina nodded.

"My name is Lupina." She hesitated again. "Are you the companions?" The older man laughed.

"You bet we are!" He bellowed. "You thinkin' 'bout joinin' up?" He beamed at her, and Lupina smiled shyly, and nodded hesitantly. The older man lifted his chin up a fraction, acknowledging her in respect. "The names' Kodlak. Follow me, and I'll show you around." He turned, and walked past a large fireplace, with an extraordinary dining table in front of it. They turned down a flight of stairs, Kodlak holding a door open to Lupina. Lupina stepped into the long hallway, glancing at the people lingering in there – A Dark Elf, and a few Nords. Two Nords appeared to be twins, but one of them caught her eye more than the other, which was odd, she thought. They were both sat at a round table, hunched over and looking at a piece of parchment.

"Vilkas." Kodlak murmured. The shorted of the twins looked up at his name being mentioned, and spoke a word or two to his brother who looked up from the parchment straight up at Lupina. Lupina blinked a few times. _Was he blind? _His eyes were a pale grey, and they appeared to have no pupil, but the corners of his mouth twitched up into a faint smile, before he ducked his head back down. The smaller brother has approached Kodlak and nodded.

"You called?" Vilkas said regally. Kodlak nodded softly again.

"Yes." His eyes shifted to Lupina. "I need you to escort this girl into the courtyard. She wishes to join the Companions." Vilkas's eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened. He looked at Lupina, and then his eyes moved up and down, up and down.

"Her?" He didn't appear to like the look of her. "You can't be seriously considering letting her into-"

"Vilkas." Kodlak murmured. Vilkas sighed, and walked past them both.

"Follow me." He grumbled.

In the courtyard, Vilkas led Lupina down to the bottom, in front of some hay bag dummies.

"Okay." He said plainly and flatly. "Kodlak sent me to see if you're good enough to join our ranks. So here I am. Seeing." He drew his sword out from his hip. "Take a few swings at me. I'll see what you're made of. Don't worry. I can handle it." He almost appeared to mock her. Lupina hesitated, before drawing her own sword and, to Vilkas's surprise, immediately swinging at him ferociously. Her sword hit his armour with a mighty clang, yet she quickly withdrew and swung at him again. This time, Vilkas was better prepared, and quickly blocked her downward attack, before she could injure him. At the final swing, Vilkas jumped back, blocking it again, and dropping his sword, his palms facing her.

"Okay." He said, breathing heavily. "Okay. I get the idea now." Lupina looked at him like she had just been scolded, and sheathed her sword.

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered, as Vilkas picked up his sword and walked back towards Jorrvaskr. He paused, and looked back at her, smiling.

"Nope." He chuckled. "Just surprised me that's all." He left her stood in the courtyard for a few moments, before Lupina started to walk back towards Jorrvaskr herself. As she neared the door, Vilkas's brother opened it, and stared at her slightly bewildered.

"Huh?" He said, sounding slightly dumbfounded. "Oh. Uh." All of a sudden he appeared embarrassed. "Oh. My … my brother said you were good at one-handed weapons." Lupina stared at him like he was mad for a moment, before realising what she was doing.

"What? Oh. Sorry." She laughed nervously. "Yeah … I had a lot of practise. Dragons, see." Vilkas's slightly stupid brother raised an eyebrow.

"Dragons?" He repeated. "I thought that was just a rumour." He glanced over her shoulder for a fraction of a second. "Mind you." He hesitated. "I have been hearing strange noises. Almost like roaring." Lupina nodded slowly. His face appeared to face realisation after a few moments. "My name's Farkas, by the way. People don't think I'm smart. But I have strength. In this world, it's all you need." Lupina smiled at Farkas, and suddenly felt like she had made a friend.

"My name's Lupina." She grinned a little, before ducking her head in embarrassment. "Uh, I'd better find your brother." She hesitated before looking back up at Farkas whose expression had changed, and he looked at her with knowing eyes. "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting if he has any more tasks for him. Nor Kodlak." Farkas smiled at her softly.

"I understand." The corners of his mouth twitched up into that same smile he did earlier, again, when he first saw Lupina. Lupina brushed past Farkas's shoulder before she got ahead of herself, little knowing that Farkas watched her leave, his eyes soft, as was his expression. When she was out of her view, he looked at the floor a moment before looking up at the mountains behind Jorrvaskr. He slowly walked to the wall, and leant on it, breathing in the crisp morning air. A faint roar echoes between the mountains that caught his attention, and he looked up, between two mountains. From there, he spotted a large bird-like being soaring in-between the mountains. _So the girl was right. _He thought to himself. _Dragons are around once more …_


	2. Chapter 2

My Shield-brother

Lupina walked into Jorrvaskr and found Vilkas and Kodlak stood with each other. Vilkas looked up at Lupina as did Kodlak.

"Vilkas says you're good." Kodlak smiled. "So this is the task you're getting." Farkas walked through the door then, and Lupina looked up at him. His grey eyes found hers and he quickly aborted and looked up at Kodlak.

"Good timing, Farkas." Kodlak smiled, and then turned his attention to Lupina again. "I want you to go the Dustman's Cairn, and retrieve a fragment of Wuurthrad from there." Farkas immediately objected.

"But Kodlak!" He protested. "It is much too dangerous for her to go alone!" Kodlak looked up at Farkas.

"And that, my son, is why you will be her shield-brother." Lupina looked up at this.

"Shield-brother?" She repeated. "What's that?" Farkas looked down at her.

"I'll explain to you later." He murmured. "For now, let's head to Dustman's Cairn." Lupina hesitated, then nodded, and followed him out of the door.

"So …" Lupina said quietly when they were out of Whiterun. "How long have you been in the companions?" Farkas didn't look back at her.

"Ever since I was a little whelp." He replied flatly. "A man named Jergen raised Vilkas and I when we were kids."

"Oh …" Lupina thought for a moment. "But what about your-"

"They died." Farkas replied, even flatter than before. "I don't know how. Jurgen saved Vilkas and I from a circle of necromancers when we were younger. Thanks to that, I find it hard to get along with people. I can be really shy, and threatening. I'm also slow and hot-headed. If I hurt you, please don't think I did it by purpose. There's … Things about me it's best you don't know about …" Farkas left the sentence hanging. He didn't feel like Lupina should know that much. "But for some reason … I feel like I can trust you." Lupina nodded.

"I won't tell anyone anything." She promised, as they neared Dustman's Cairn. Farkas looked down at Lupina, and didn't smile. He just looked into her eyes, as though searching for something.

"Say …" He murmured after a while. "Perhaps we can be friends." Lupina looked at him a bit strangely.

"I would say we're already friends." She replied. Farkas looked a bit confused.

"I don't understand how it works." He chuckled nervously. "I've never really had a friend before. The Companions are my family. Or at least the closest thing I have to one." Lupina paused, then smiled at him.

"In that case, I'd be delighted to be your friend." She giggled, and Farkas looked slightly embarrassed.

"That's … Great …." He couldn't find anything else to describe it with, so he ended up laughing as well.

"Is this where we're supposed to be?" Lupina murmured, taking down a Draugr. Farkas grunted, as one managed to hit him, but he quickly recovered and slayed that one, too.

"I think so …" They re-joined and proceeded forwards. A strange noise filled Lupina's ears, and she noticed another one of those black stones with strange writing on. Farkas, curious, stopped and looked around, whereas Lupina continued upwards until she stood in front of the black stone. Everything around her fizzled for a moment, and then she suddenly stumbled backwards, but Farkas now stood behind her and caught her around her waist.

"Are you okay?" His voice mumbled huskily in her ear. It made Lupina feel strange, being this close to someone she had only just become close to. She nodded, and turned around, putting her hands on Farkas's shoulders for support and leaning into him a little, before standing up, herself. She groaned a bit, then nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm fine …" She looked up at Farkas's face. It appeared his cheeks were a tint of pink and she raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" A voice shouted behind them. Farkas turned, and looked at the many people behind them. His pale eyes scanned each one, and he grumbled under his voice.

"Stay back." He said, reaching back and putting his palm on Lupina's stomach, pushing her backwards. She backed up against the black stone, and watched Farkas, slight terror in her eyes as he transformed into something she was unaware about. Everything slender about him suddenly turned bulky and hairy, his face deformed, before becoming that of an animal – a carnivore. His voice was missing. Instead, a huge roar expelled from his mouth, teeth sharp as knives as he growled ferciously and he quickly tore down one person after another, claws slashing at their faces and their armoured bodies, quickly being disassembled and blood-stained. Their armour was no match for his claws, being quickly shredded and torn apart. One by one, they collapsed to the floor. One person screamed; "I yield! I yield!" and attempted to run off, but the werewolf was too quick, and slayed her, as well. After the tears, death and bloodshed, he ran off into another room, still growling a little. Lupina slouched down and sat on the floor, still heavily leaning against the wall. She still felt sick from those words from the wall. She didn't understand them, but she had a feeling it was to do with the word "Yol" repeating through her head. She coughed a sickening cough. The sound of liquid in her throat, but it wasn't blood, and it wasn't vomit. She continued coughing, before shouting "YOL!" and a burst of fire emanated from her mouth. She stared at the piece of spare parchment that had caught fire, and her eyes suddenly had shown that she realised something.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Farkas grumbled, not meeting her eye contact as he headed back. "That was my secret." Lupina's back was still pressed against the wall, and she found her hands trembling. Her legs were trembling too, but Farkas didn't notice that. He quickly became miserable.

"I scared you, didn't I?" He said quietly, not edging towards Lupina any longer. Lupina stayed silent, still, the thoughts of what had happened rushing through her head. It almost made her vomit. "You're not going to touch me anymore, are you? You're going to be frightened of me for the rest of your life, and mine, and I'm going to have to—"

"F- Farkas …" Lupina gasped at last. Farkas stopped, and looked down at the younger girl, sorrow in his eyes.

"Lupina, I- I'm sorry." He whispered, and knelt down to her eye level, still about a metre from her. "I didn't want you to-" Lupina placed her right index finger on his lips and smiled forcefully at him.

"Farkas?" She murmured. "Is it possible for someone to throw up fire?" Farkas stared at her intently.

"Uh." He hesitated in thought. "Dragons can, so I'm supposing Dragonborn can. Why?"

"Dragonborn?" Lupina repeated, ignoring his question, but not by purpose. She was intrigued. "What's a dragonborn?" Farkas laughed.

"I think you mean 'Who'." He smiled at the blue-eyed Nord. "Dragonborn is a legendary person who can slay dragons with the weakest of swords. Perhaps even their bare fists. Dragonborn is known for being able to shout in the dragon language, enabling strange things to occur." He looked up at the black stone with the strange letters on. His brow suddenly furrowed, and he looked down at Lupina's pale face. "Wait a minute. Did you …" Lupina turned her body slightly, and pointed to one of the words.

"It was this one." She murmured. "This one came to me. It's Yol." Farkas stared between the word and her. He then smiled uneasily and said;

"At least we won't be screwed if a dragon attacks Whiterun." Lupina laughed at this, but Farkas looked a bit sick. He didn't understand what was happening at all. It almost felt like he had found someone to talk to when he was troubled, but that person was potentially dangerous. That, and she would have to go out and fight dragons. From now on, whenever he couldn't see her, he felt like he was going to be extremely paranoid. He didn't realise it at the time, but Lupina had her hands on his shoulders, and was looking at his now pale face, and worried eyes.

"Farkas?" Lupina murmured softly. "Farkas are you okay?" Farkas suddenly snapped back into realisation, and looked at her in slight surprise.

"Huh?" _He looks really stupid right now_, Lupina thought, and chuckled a bit. "What? Oh. Yes, I'm fine. It's just … a bit much to take in." Lupina scrunched her mouth up to the side.

"You're not kidding?" She laughed at Farkas. "I have to take this in as well as your wolf side." Farkas looked down, remembering about that.

"I'm still-"

"Farkas, hush, it's okay." Lupina smiled at him sweetly. "Everyone has their secrets." Farkas sighed, before smiling at her and standing up.

"I have the Fragment of Wuurthrad." He replied, pulling out what seemed to be part of a handle. Lupina nodded.

"Let's go, then." She grinned at him, and his mouth twitched a little, almost as though he was hiding something. He nodded, before she could say something, then walked up some lightly strung wooden planks to a door.

"Yep. To Jorrvaskr."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bad Side of Odahviing

Farkas and Lupina walked up the stone steps in Whiterun, having collected the piece of Wuurthrad, they kept laughing with each other, telling each other stories about their pasts. Just as they reached Jorrvaskr, they heard a terrifying roar, and they both froze.

"Dragon … ?" Farkas questioned, and looked uneasily at Lupina, whose stomach was churning heavily. With the same idea, they both suddenly started running around the left of Jorrvaskr, and as they reached the back, drew their swords. A huge russet dragon was happily perched on the wall. Vilkas ran up to Farkas and Lupina, his eyes full of frustration and tears.

"Farkas … Farkas …" He repeated, and leant on his brothers shoulder. Farkas looked down at his smaller brother, and patted his back.

"What's happened?" He asked his voice cold, and flat. For some reason, it made Lupina's heart sink a little.

"Kodlak … Skjor …" Vilkas suddenly stood up straight, his face hard as stone, and his hand on his weapon, ready to sheath it if necessary. "They're both dead. That dragon killed them." He gave the news. Hard, and straight. "And where were you both? Off poncing about with Draugr, no doubt." Vilkas's voice had suddenly turned harsh, and Lupina didn't like it one bit. She also knew this was more aimed at her, than Farkas.

"We were doing Kodlak's bidding, Vilkas." Farkas said, mimicking the same hard tone as his brother had, defending Lupina as a friend should. Lupina sighed, suddenly getting aggravated.

"If it makes you any happier, Vilkas …" She glared at Vilkas, then the dragon. "I'll slay that dragon for what it's done." Vilkas laughed. Hysterically.

"You?" He continued laughing. "Out of all the things, you think you can slay a dragon?" Vilkas suddenly aggravated Farkas, and Farkas snapped.

"Vilkas!" He shouted. "You know little about her potential! You don't know her! You have no right to judge her because she has only just joined the Companions!" Farkas looked at Vilkas with an extremely hard expression, before looking back at Lupina softly. "You do what you have to do. I'll be here if you need me. Just shout." Lupina nodded at Farkas and ran off towards the dragon, which looked at her displeasingly. "And you." He looked back at his brother. "Had better give her some respect." Vilkas looked at Farkas, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark.

"She cannot be one of us." Vilkas growled. "And brother, you hardly know her either. Don't you fall for her. You don't know what she's like. I don't trust her—"

"And I do." Farkas suddenly butted in. "Why should it matter to you, anyway? I can't control this, but it's not like I've imprinted on her. If it was, I would be feeling a lot more drawn to her. Besides, I don't like her _that_ much. We're just friends." Vilkas snorted at his brother feebly.

"Whatever." He grunted and walked towards Aela and Torvar with Kodlak and Skjor's bodies. Farkas sighed, feeling his eyes sting a bit, but he blinked a few times, not letting emotions get in his way. They hadn't so far. But there was something about Lupina that made his emotions soften up. But he wasn't going to admit that. No way. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his brother, and the only family he'd ever known. He looked across at Lupina, and she appeared to be … talking to the dragon? At certain points the dragon seemed to nod, or snarl a bit. Then the dragon seemed to throw its head back. At that point, Lupina suddenly shouted at it, a huge shout that pushed Farkas back a little.

"FUS RO DAH!" Lupina shouted at the dragon. The dragon was pushed heavily backwards, slipping off the wall, but his flight held him up.

"Dovahkiin!" It snarled, and suddenly breathed a huge amount of fire at Lupina. Farkas found it extremely hard to watch, as it hurt him for some reason. Lupina took a swing at the dragon, but the dragon dodged her attack, and swung his head back towards her, his huge maw beating her out of the way, and making her fall heavily into the cobblestone wall.

"Lupina!" Farkas shouted, sheathing his sword and bounding towards the dragon, the dragon quickly turned its attention to Farkas, but not quick enough. Farkas slammed his steel greatsword onto the dragon's maw, cutting the dragon deeply. The dragon cried in pain, and beat its huge wings into the air, and flew back between the mountains, calling out as it did so. Farkas didn't stay to watch the dragon leave – he turned and ran straight towards Lupina, who was unconscious. He ran a hand through his long, dark hair, and yielded his sword, before picking her up bridal-style – one hand under her neck, the other under her knees. Vilkas glared at Farkas as he carried the blonde Nord up the stairs and into the ancient building. Vilkas envied Farkas, because he knew what was going to happen.

Once inside, Farkas carried Lupina down the stairs and into his room at the far end of the hallway. Carefully, he laid her down and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. As he did so, he found himself spacing out, and he ended up stroking her shoulder-length hair. He sighed at his actions and whispered to himself.

"I haven't imprinted with her …" He looked softly at the Nord that was asleep in his bed. "But I know I'm not something small to her. I don't feel it." As a matter of fact, Farkas had imprinted on Aela long ago, but the effect wore off, and now the spot she was once in was numb. Farkas ignored his imprints because he knew it wasn't his true love. He wanted to wait until he found his true love before getting with someone. Yet while he thought of this, _perhaps,_ he thought, _an Imprint is a true love, but you need to dig up that love to realise it._ At that moment, Lupina stirred, and her eyebrows twitched. Farkas bit his lip in thought. What if he was destined to be with Aela? What would happen then? Would he get so caught up with Aela that he'd forget about Lupina … ? He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth, back and forth. _No way. _He reassured himself. _That would never happen. Not until the day she hates me. If there is a day._ He opened his eyes again. But what if there was a day she hated him? If his beast blood took over, and he attacked her and hurt her … she wouldn't ever go near him again. But she was Dragonborn, and dragonborn is a legendary hero.

"Maybe hate is out of the question." He murmured to himself. "Maybe she'll be too busy for me. And she'll forget about me." He paused. "Maybe it would be for the best …"

"Farkas …" Lupina's now weak voice said softly, but Farkas heard, and leant over her immediately. "Farkas …" She repeated. "You're … an idiot …" Farkas looked a bit surprised by this, but Lupina fell silent again. Her small hand reached up and patted his, which was resting on her shoulder. Farkas watched her intently, not entirely sure what to do. Lupina didn't move her hand after – she kept it there, a small smile lingered on her face. Farkas bit his lip again. If anything did happen, and she had to leave or whatnot, He would sure miss her.

After a few minutes, he was sure she had fallen asleep, so he leant back in his chair, his grey eyes distant. Before he could get a grip of himself, he closed his eyes, and let out a mournful sigh, before suddenly falling asleep also.

A few hours had passed, and Lupina finally awoke. She turned, and gazed at the fast asleep Farkas, who had fallen forwards in his sleep, his head resting against the bed. Lightly, she stroked his hair before jumping up and picking up her steel sword. She daren't move Farkas, from fear of waking him up. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, she couldn't possibly disturb him. She took a final glance at him before making her way up the large hall way, Torvar looking at her strangely. She avoided the eye contact, and then made her way through the doors and up the steps into the main building. She wasn't greeted as she had hoped. Vilkas, from across the room, gave her an ice cold glare, one she could feel burn on her skin. She attempted to ignore it, and padded to the outside of Jorrvaskr, at the back. When at the end of the empty area, she leant against the cold stone wall that was covered with condensation. She sighed – a puff of steam emanating from her mouth. She didn't want to feel like this; an outcast. She meant no harm. How was she supposed to know that Kodlak and Skjor were in danger? No one could subliminally message her, nor tell her in person – there was no time. Lupina ducked her head, biting her lip and fighting back the stress that made her want to scream. Instead, she silently let tears fall from her rosy cheeks, to break the patterns of condensation on the wall. She felt awful, despite knowing it wasn't her fault. Vilkas would hold that grudge against her, and probably use it to pull Farkas against her. She didn't want that… She …

Her thoughts halted, and she shook her head vigorously. No she didn't. She couldn't. He was way too different. She rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand, still crying. Why was she being like this? It was pathetic. But no matter how much she told herself that, the tears wouldn't stop. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them. From behind her, Farkas stood a little awkwardly, not knowing what she was doing, until he saw her shoulders shudder. Without hesitation, he walked quickly towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lupina?" He murmured in her ear. "Lupina, what's wrong?" Lupina didn't say anything. She just kept crying. Farkas felt sorrow overcome him, and he asked her again. "Lupina, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't." Lupina, still sobbing, turned to Farkas, and nuzzled into his chest. He didn't have his armour on; he was in some scruffy clothes that were obviously the clothing he wore under his armour. Farkas looked down at Lupina a little surprised, before hugging her and telling her it would be okay.


	4. PLEASE READ

I'm sorry to say that this story has been discontinued for now ... It may be reignited in the future!

If you want any knew stuff, go and check out my Red vs Blue fanfic at;

s/8717925/1/All-is-Hell-That-Ends-Well

All is appreciated! 3

-DT.x


End file.
